candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Fudge Fjord
- |characters = Hilda |champion = Peppermint Pillager |new = N/A |released = December 22, 2014 |difficulty = Undetermined |previous = Eggnog Emporium |next = Episode 55 }} Fudge Fjord is the 54th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the sixth and the last episode of World Nine. This episode was released on December 22, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Peppermint Pillager. Story Before episode: Hilda's stone hammer is broken. After episode: Tiffi gives Hilda a lollipop hammer that serves as an replacement for her previous one. New things * Nothing new is added. Levels This episode contain levels 786-800. *Easiest level: Level 792 *Hardest level: Level 789 Fudge Fjord is a quite difficult episode,because it contains four medium levels:level 791,level 794,level 797 and level 798 and as well and four considerably hard levels:level 786,level 793,level 796,level 799.It also contains level 788 and level 800 which their difficulty is hard and one insanely hard:level 789.Overall is more difficult than the previous episode,Eggnog Emporium. There are 6 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , 4 ingredient levels , and 1 moves level . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:violet;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |38 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:black;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:salmon;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:cyan;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:purple;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:salmon;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:purple;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:salmon;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |80,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:salmon;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |33 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:purple;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:violet;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Fudge Fjord Beginning.png|Before story Fudge Fjord End.png|After story Level 786 Reality.png|Level 786 - |link=Level 786 Level 787 Reality.png|Level 787 - |link=Level 787 Level 788 Reality.png|Level 788 - |link=Level 788 Level 789 Reality.png|Level 789 - |link=Level 789 Level 790 Reality.png|Level 790 - |link=Level 790 Level 791 Reality.png|Level 791 - |link=Level 791 Level 792 Reality.png|Level 792 - |link=Level 792 Level 793 Reality.png|Level 793 - |link=Level 793 Level 794 Reality.png|Level 794 - |link=Level 794 Level 795 Reality.png|Level 795 - |link=Level 795 Level 796 Reality.png|Level 796 - |link=Level 796 Level 797 Reality.png|Level 797 - |link=Level 797 Level 798 Reality.png|Level 798 - |link=Level 798 Level 799 Reality.png|Level 799 - |link=Level 799 Level 800 Reality.png|Level 800 - |link=Level 800 Fudge Fjord Map.png|Map on Facebook Champ54.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode has alliteration (pronounced as "'F'udjsh 'F'iyord"). *This is the ninth time an episode's name shares a word with another episode name in Reality, with Fudge Islands. The first time was with Candy Town, Candy Factory, Candy Clouds and Candy Kaiju, second time with Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn, third time with Jelly Jungle and Jelly Wagon, fourth with Wafer Wharf and Wafer Windmill, fifth with Crunchy Courtyard and Crunchy Castle, sixth with Licorice Tower and Toffee Tower, seventh with Marshmallow Mountains, Chocolate Mountains and Marshmallow Madness, and eighth with Marmalade Meadow and Minty Meadow. If the Dreamworld series are added in as well, it will be a total of twelve times (adding Sleepy Slopes, Sleepy Sunrise and Snoozy Slopes, Funky Factory and Funky Fortress, and Blooming Bakery and Bonkers Bakery). *The path of this episode used to be for Eggnog Emporium. *This episode breaks the trend of the release of the reality episodes every 2 weeks (which start since Fizzy Falls). It was released only 12 days after the previous episode, Eggnog Emporium. If this episode had followed the trend then it would have been released on either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. *This episode was released only 4 days after Gelato Grotto. *This episode is the fourth episode to be released on a Monday; the first was Pearly White Plains, the second was Polkapalooza, and the third was Biscuit Bungalow. *This will almost definitely be the last Reality episode to be released in 2014, given that it was released 10 days before New Year's day. *This is the first episode to contain a level which is an episode finale, world finale and a multiple of 100 (Level 800). *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels. *This is the eleventh episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. As of level 800, they have been absent for 336 levels. *This episode doesn't have regular icing or chocolate spawners. *This is considered the 5th episode to be the color red, though the pathway's colour is hot pink. The fourth was Marmalade Meadow, the third was Cereal Sea, the second was Sour Salon, and the first was Holiday Hut. *In this episode, sugar chests and keys only appear in two levels, 795 and 798. *The chocolate mountains are very reminiscent of the Chocolate Mountains's mountains. *The boat is reminiscent of the Dragon. *Unlike Eggnog Emporium this episode has got only one Candy Frog,in level 789(Eggnog Emporium hadn't Candy Frogs). Category:World Nine Category:Just Released Content Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes